clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jess0426
My Penguin icons Hi Jess, Here are the My Penguin icons that you requested. The Light Blue icon isn't included here as v1.0's icon is kinda light blue already, but if you want me to make a light blue version as well just let me know. My Penguin v1 icon Blue.png My Penguin v1 icon Green.png My Penguin v1 icon Pink.png My Penguin v1 icon Black.png My Penguin v1 icon Yellow.png My Penguin v1 icon Dark Purple.png My Penguin v1 icon Brown.png My Penguin v1 icon Peach.png My Penguin v1 icon Red.png My Penguin v1 icon Orange.png My Penguin v1 icon Dark Green.png My Penguin v1 icon Lime Green.png My Penguin v1 icon Aqua.png My Penguin v1 icon Arctic White.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 RE:Emoticon Hi Jess, I made a cropped and cleaner version for the file for a better display and updated MediaWiki:Emoticons. You cna now user your dinosaur puffle emoticon ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:06, December 2, 2013 (UTC) its back Hey I i Ask You Go To http://experimentalpenguinsremake.weebly.com/play.html Orange Bird (talk) 00:53, December 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cutout Happy77 Hi Jess, Here's the image that you've requested: *File:PartyStartsNowFull6Happy77.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:38, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Contest Scam Hello. I'm sorry, but I do not have a membership code to give away. I hosted the contest as a scam. Please read this for more information. User:0 Berry/The CrabBerry 04:21, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi Jess, I haven't finished yet, I will probally finish it by tonight. Mariocart25 20:04, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Can we use this image for the Tato Maxx Page? Hi Jess, Sure, go ahead. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:39, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Image Contest 2013 Results! Attention Jess The Image Contest of 2013 is now over and the results are in! Find out who is the winner! Claim your userbox template if you have stayed either 1st, 2nd or 3rd place! If you lost the 1st round, then you are in 3rd place. If you won the 1st round but lost the 2nd round, then you are in 2nd place and if you passed all rounds and won the contest, then that means you are in 1st place. Click here to see the results In other news, I have recently announced a new contest which its the Best of 2013 and its another Image Contest. For more rules and how does it work click here [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 11, 2013 RE:Merry Christmas! Hi Jess, Thnak you for the epic gift! Now i truely feel like a real parrot owner :P Thanks and have a merry christmas! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:59, December 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:My Penguin Icon Wow thanks! :) 12:26, December 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:transparent light blue Hi Jess, I've replied you about this. It is related to your personal stylesheet (either or ). Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:17, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:28, December 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Merry Christmas! Hi Jess, Thanks for the cool postcard, have a merry christmas too! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:09, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas From JWPengie 18:20, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Thanks Jess for the postcard. Have a Merry Christmas! Chriskim98 says Merry Christmas! (talk) 22:03, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 RE:Subject Here Hi Jess, I'm sorry, but user rights are earned, not sold. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::P 23:35, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays Gift Hey Jess, thanks for the gift! Happy Holidays to you as well! ;) [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 26, 2013 Happy Holidays Happy Holidays!! RE:Hello Hi Jess, Thanks for your notice. No, i'm not gonna block you, but please make sure to check next time that you're logged to this account and not to another one. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:31, December 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:P-P!!! Hi Jess, This could be caused if a section title wasn't given, for example, but you can also need to keep the window from which you sent the messages open. Also, in a case of a problem, try checking if your internet connection works well. P.S. if you're still having these problems, if you're using Chrome try opening your JS console before submitting. If an error is logged in the console, perhaps there was a problem to connect the server for some reason, though i haven't checked if Message returns an error for these cases. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:04, December 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Advertisement Request Hey Jess, Your advertisement request has been finished. You can add it: 00:12, December 29, 2013 (UTC)